1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving safety warning technology, particularly to a dual-vision driving safety warning device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional driving safety warning systems normally use a laser or radar to detect the distance between the user's vehicle and the front obstacle/vehicle to prevent from the collision between the user's vehicle and the front vehicle. However, the conventional systems are expensive and incapable of perceiving driving lane deviation or recognizing traffic signs. Therefore, the visibility of the conventional driving safety warning systems is very low in the market.
Thus, the visual-type driving safety warning system gradually earns attention. In comparison with the laser or radar driving safety warning system, the visual driving safety system can recognize the traffic environment, such as lane marks, traffic signs and obstacles and has advantages of low cost and high integration capability. However, the current visual driving safety warning system is limited by the adopted lens and unable to detect the near field and the far field at the same time. Thus, the current visual driving safety warning systems is normally designed to only detect the near field. So far, the visual driving safety warning system able to detect the far field has not appeared yet. In fact, the greater the detection range and the higher the environment recognizability, the better the performance of the visual driving safety warning system. Obviously, the conventional technology cannot meet the requirement.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a dual-vision driving safety warning device and a method thereof to overcome the abovementioned problems. The principles and embodiments of the present invention will be described in detail below.